Is Love A Game
by Shock1119
Summary: HIATUS The gang is stuck in a game with those they hate most and those they have never met. Why is Mir Gropeing Sess? Who is this female hanyou? What will happen when kik and Kag get stuck in a small room together. Read, Find out, and review.
1. Sakuras and sunflowers

Is Love a Game

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi cries I wish they were mine!

_**Thinking**_

"talking"

Chapter 1: Sunflowers and Sakura Blossoms

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

Amber eyes darted here and there, searching for the raven-haired miko he had come to know. **_Where the hell is that wench_**, he thought to himself, _she should have been back hours ago. **I might as well go talk to the old hag. He quickly turn himself around and started towards Keade's hut**_. Then He smelled her, right under his nose… by the bone-eaters well.

"Inuyasha, where were you! I've been here for Three hours waiting for you!" She was furious. It had been raining and she forgot her umbrella at home, so now she was soaked.

"Where have I been! Where have you been you impossible wench! We could have found and destroyed Naraku by now! Not to mention that nuisance you call your son has been annoying the hell out of me! If I didn't need you to find shards I would have let you die long ago!" **_Opps_,** He said to himself, _**Here is comes**._

Tears were welling up in her eyes, **_5_**. She blinked them away, "Inuyasha!"**_ 4 _**"You… You…" **_3_** "Jerk!" **_2_** "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT. (A/n 20 sits wow o.O O.o)

Inside his 30 foot crater, the only thing he was able to say was, "1" He crawled out and before he could apologize they were engulfed in a shiny green aura/light. Before they knew it everything went inky black as the fell into a pitch dark room with a thud.

"In…Inuyasha...W…here a…re y...you?" Her voice was shaky, "I'm sorry I…" Her words were cut off as she was pulled in by his strong arms.

He held her close. "No," He said softly with sorrow, "I'm sorry. I never should have said those things. I was just so..." He stopped in mid- sentence.

"Inuyasha, what is it? Wait, I sense jewel shards, but I can't see anything!"

"No matter, I can still smell that mangy, flea- bitten wolf anyway," he said with disgust, "I smell a strange scent too."

"What does it smell like?" she said while praying that Koga would leave her alone.

"Kind of like you in a way, but different." He said plainly.

"How so?" Now she was really interested.

"Well," He started, "It isn't Kikyo so you can relax. It smells like Sakura blossoms and wildflowers, just like you, but with sunflowers too. It smells hanyou also."

Just then a light appeared to show them a large door. They stood there staring in astonishment for a few minutes, just staring. Kagome was fed up with it. She grabbed Inuyasha with strength she didn't know she had and pulled him through that door with the force of a hundred copies of herself.

"Koga!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Koga." Inuyasha sourly stated again. Then he felt a presence in the room. He turned around and was shocked out of his mind. It was a hanyou, A FEMALE hanyou. By the looks of it she was of the same breed too, with a few differences.

She stood about 5'6", Eyes a shade lighter than gold itself, hair with streaks of onyx and copper tie on top of her head in a style similar to Sango's. She slightly resembled Kagome, but didn't. Then he realized she was the one that smelled like Kagome and sunflowers.

Then, all of a sudden the light came on to reveal an enormous maze. All, besides the female hanyou, announced at once, "NARAKU!"

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

**Okay I seem to have a habit of short first chapters. I wrote this before school ended and A friend of mine was helping me write it. She gave ideas for it. I wrote it. Yeah, it was pretty straight forward. It has turned out good so far but I never got to finish it with her, she moved to Illinois and I am in Indiana so yea. I need some ideas once I get done typing Chapter 7. Ok well better go. Mushy Stuff and all, Shock '' **


	2. Silver eyes and Gay pride

**Is Love a Game**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi cries I wish they were mine!**

_**Thinking**_

"talking"

Chapter 2: Silver Eyes and Gay Pride

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

In another area of the maze was another room. Miroku, who was in a lecherous mood, wanted to take advantage of the darkness. He neared the presence in the room and quickly found the thigh and behind of his companion. He noticed how firm it was and basked in this glorious opportunity.

Suddenly a door opened and light poured into the room. Miroku looked at the door way and froze. The figure in the doorway was Sango. **_Then who does this belong to?_** He asked himself. He looked down at his hand and his gaze went upward. As he reached the face he froze in shock.

The owner of the firmness he now grasped was a shocked and appalled demon lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru.

Sango's laughter and the slight giggle from a tall figure behind her made Miroku quickly remove his hand and try to hastily leave the demon lord in the room alone. INSTEAD Sesshomaru rushed out in a completely unexpected hurry.

Both males entered a larger and brighter room where two girls currently occupied. Miroku froze, yet again, when he gazed upon the new member of the opposite sex. Before he could say anything He was interrupted,

"And who might YOU be?" Sesshomaru commanded more than asked, "I already know these two, to my utmost displeasure."

The girl bowed. "Emiko Ishii, I from the main land, honorable lord."

Sesshomaru could immediately tell she was partially youkai, but what else was she? He didn't smell any human. He puzzled this as he looked her over. She had silver hair like his own, yet even silkier and well kept, tall, about 5'10" he guessed. He ears were elf-like with many adornments and earrings. She was slim and graceful by the look of her. Other than her height, her eyes and scent were the only things about her that wasn't demon. When he got a good look at her, he knew exactly what she was. She had the silver eyes of a dragon, but deep within those silver eyes was a deep sorrow.

He nodded his head with approval. "Emiko Ishii. At least one of you can show respect for your superiors," he said while glaring at Miroku with a look of disgust and rage.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you both related?" asked Sango, "You both have similar markings." She pointed to the Black star-like design on her forehead and the two blood red streaks that adorned each cheek and curved almost touching each other to a point.

Before he could get over the shock of the question Emiko answered for the both of them. "Impossible. I am half neko youkai and half dragon. The lord and I are COMPLETELY different."

Another door appeared before the group and a huge booming voice was heard throughout the maze.

"**WELCOME TEAMS TO THE FIRST ROUND OF BATTLE OF TRUSTS, The game which you will have to decide who your TRUE allies are. Here is some information and a few rules for general purposes."**

**"Three teams of four are put to the test in several challenges. You will be here for one month. With a new challenge every four days. You will stay in rooms with luxurious accommodations between challenges."**

**"If, for any reason, you or a team mate are unable to play, or are dead, there are replacements."**

**"Now, this is the first challenge. You have three hours to try and find your way out of the maze, starting in five minutes. The first team out wins this round. I suggest you take this time to get to know your team mates. Good luck."**

"Better start walking then." Sango stated plainly.

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

Meanwhile, Back with Inuyasha.

"So," He asked, "who are you?"

"You can just call me Kima" She said with a smile. "So, you're the infamous Inuyasha. Koga just hasn't stopped talking about how you keep his fiancé Kagome safe for him while he's away."

"I AM NOT HIS FIANCE!" Kagome snapped, "Kami, when will you get it through your head Koga. WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS!"

That hurt koga and his tail hung low in grief. Immediately Kagome regretted saying that.

"Ok…" Kima said, "Who are these other two teams we heard about?"

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

In, yet another area of the maze, Shippo and Kirara were in a bit of a problem.

"AH! NARAKU!" he yelled. Kirara stood near Shippo to protect him. Slowly through a door a figure walked through.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped into her arms. The girl quickly dropped the kit.

"I am not my reincarnation." Noticing it was Kikyo, Shippo ran back to Kirara.

"Now, Naraku, what do you propose we do?"

"I want the twin-tail to fly up and find us a way out of this damn maze." He plainly stated.

Kirara, who wanted to get Shippo out as quickly as possible, followed his idea and stared to fly up. As soon as she was an inch above the wall she was electrocute by a barrier.

"I knew it." Kikyo said quietly as she walked out to start her way through the maze, "Come if you must." Shippo, Kirara, and Naraku followed close behind.

"Hey, Kirara, did that big voice say die?" Shippo asked

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

Ok. How was that for a chapter? It was longer than what I've written so far. Please review. I have a lot of Chapter to type and a little support will keep me going and a flame will push me to make it better (under extreme times) ok well. Yes there will be fluffy stuff and all that jazz, but I need reviews (at least 1) to put up a new chappy. Ok? Kewl. Mushy stuff and all, Shock


	3. Feh and Questions

**Is Love a Game**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters. They belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi cries I wish they were mine!**

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Chapter 3: 'Feh' and Questions

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

Kagome was so confused. _Kima, why is she here? What does she have to do with Naraku? Who are in the other teams? Kami there are so many questions._

"So who is this 'Naraku' character?" Kima asked, breaking the silence that had befallen the group. "Why are you guys staring at me?" She was getting nervous.

Naraku is an evil hanyou who dresses as a white baboon and ruins peoples lives!" Koga yelled, furious at the mention of Naraku, "He tried to kill mutt-face, hurt kagome, killed off my tribe, and hurt countless others just for jewel shards! I am going to kill him when I find him to get revenge for my brothers!"

"Kuso! So that's that the baka's name." she said to herself loud enough for the others to hear.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was confused. Kima explained even though kagome thought it was a pointless act. Whenever someone explained something to him, he never got it.

"About a year ago, my mother was raped and brutally attacked by a demon in a white baboon outfit. After he finished her off he slaughtered the rest of my village. I've been searching for that ass-hole ever since, on a quest for revenge of those slaughtered. Now, thanks to you, I know who to destroy!" Inuyasha could understand avenging her mother, but why the villagers? If she was a hanyou, wouldn't they have treated her poorly, like many did to him? If that was the case then wouldn't she despise them for hurting her? This truly puzzled him, leaving his right ear to twitch out of habit.

"So, who have you been traveling been with kimachan?" Kagome said happily.

"I have been alone," her eyes were cast down and shadowed by her hair in sorrow, "No on wants to travel with a tainted half-breed."

Inuyasha could empathize with her. _So she has been outcaste, but even I Found people not so closed-minded to travel with._

The ground and walls started to shake. A choice few walls sank into the ground as more came up in different areas, creating different paths. They moved like they had a mind of their own.

"OKAA-SAN!" A small cry came from behind them. Turning to see who it was, Kagome was knocked over by a small red ball of fur.

"Shippo!" Kagome rejoiced, and because of her being preoccupied she didn't realize what her dear friend was mesmerized with.

A growl rose in his throat. "Naraku…" His growl deepened and Kagome stood readying herself for battle.

"Don't forget about me, koi," Kikyo stepped from behind Naraku, finally revealing herself. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and all Kagome could do was look away as he embraced Kikyo. Seeing his chance, Koga took Kagome in his arms and tried to comfort her. Kima was glaring at Naraku with such intensity she never noticed that the twin-tail was circling in and out of her legs.

"Now why are you staring at me for wench?" Naraku spat. This turned every ones attention to Kima and her fiery glare.

"YOU RAT-SUCKING SON OF A BITCH, YOU RIPPED OUT MY MOTHER'S THROAT AFTER YOUR RAPED HER!" tears welled up in her golden eyes, "THEN YOU SLAUTHERED ME WHOLE VILLAGE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! YOU ASS-HOLE!" With that she drew a sword no one had noticed before, from a sheath strapped to her back. "I WILL AVENGE HER!" She lunged, but before she could strike her target, the green aura/light stopped her dead in her tracks and surrounded Kikyo, Kirara, Shippo, and the "Rat-sucker" and thrusted them away from the others and a wall quickly rose from the ground, separating the two groups.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed in anguish. Kagome merely held Koga closer.

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

**With Sesshomaru**

"KIKYO," The sound resonated throughout the maze, reaching the ears of Sesshomaru and those he traveled with.

"Chikushoo, My half brother is in this cursed maze along with us." Sesshomaru said to himself under his breath.

"Who is this brother of yours which you speak of Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Emiko with interest.

"He is a filthy hanyou which those to behind us travel with." He stated plainly while pointing over his should at Miroku and Sango, who were at least two feet behind.

"And his name is?"

"Inuyasha, now, can we change the subject?" he snapped in more of a command than a question.

"Yes, my lord. Forgive me for prying." She said quietly as she lowered her head. They walked a few yards in complete silence.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You did nothing wro-"

"HENTAI!" He was cut off by Sango's cry which was followed by a loud smacking sound.

The two silver haired beings looked back and locked eyes on Miroku, who had a large red mark on his face in the shape of a hand. "I couldn't resist and besides, it is well worth the pain." He said with a smile.

Before he knew what had hit him, he was pinned against one of the walls with Emiko's claws against his throat. "Try any of that with me, monk, and you won't have anything to smile about. GOT IT!" She spat and all the frightened monk could do was nod.

"Kuso, you got him to do what I have tried to do for four years." Sango said in astonishment." Sesshomaru smiled slightly at Sango's words and Emiko's actions, but it quickly left his face. "Shall we move on or will I have to leave you?"

The girls quickened their pace to catch up with the taiyoukai, leaving the houshi behind. The three quickly changed their minds, went back, got him, and kept him in front to be watched.

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

**Back With Inuyasha**

The group was in distress. Kima was so furious that no on dared to speak to her. Koga worried as Kagome kept her face lowered so her hair shadowed her face from view. Inuyasha was just in a huff about Kikyo.

Breaking the silence, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome snapped and ran ahead. Koga and Kima rushed after her, leaving Inuyasha to tend to himself. He quickly got himself together and began to track his group. Left. Right. Forward. Left. Left. Right. Middle. Turn. Right. Right. Left. Left. Straight. Then, he saw it, the finish, and he got their just in time to see Kagome break down in Koga's arms.

Inuyasha's blood began to boil, but was interrupted before he could say anything. "TEAM YASHA WINS! TIME 118 MINUTES 53 SECOND!" The voice boomed.

Shortly after that Sesshomaru and his group emerged from the maze. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku and ran to embrace them.

"TEAM MARU SECOND! TIME 132 MINUTES 12 SECONDS!" The voice announced. "Team Naraku… YOU LOSE!" The walls and floor shook and the walls sank into the floor revealing Kikyo and the others near where the middle of the maze was.

The only word spoken wasn't even a word itself; it was only a lowly "Feh" from Inuyasha.

§§§§¥¥¥¥ÆÆÆÆÃÃ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤££££££¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ÃÃÆÆÆÆ¥¥¥¥§§§§

**_SO what you guys think? I am so happy. A friend of mine, who I haven't seen in over a year, is coming up from Arizona to see me. Go I am so happy. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I am so happy at least some people read these.  ok well, I will update super fast. I swear.  OK Mushy stuff and all, M.S._**


End file.
